Warlock
The Warlock is a powerful [[:Category:Battleship|'Battleship']] with a unique design and many Medium Turrets. Description The Warlock'' is a long ship, with Lasers and Railgun Turrets grouped together along the middle of the ship's body. This ship is well known for the ring that surrounds its body, which contains 4 large cylinders that make up some of the ship's engines. The Warlock can be used as a support siege ship since it has a lot of Turrets, decent shield, and hull protection. Interior The interior of the '''Warlock' is the exact same as the interior of the Witch. There is a small platform and door in the back of the ship where players enter. The door opens to a small hallway, which itself leads into a larger room with three seats and a large paneled screen. The seat closest to the hallway is the pilot's seat. Advantages * High firepower with 8 Medium Turrets and 1 Heavy Turret. * High health for a Battleship. * Can support fleets. * Great ship for sieging Starbase(s). * Performs surprisingly well as a pirate ship due to the amount of damage the Railguns and lasers can deal. Disadvantages * Vulnerable backside. * Lacks Small Turrets, lowering its effectiveness against small ships. * Expensive. * Lack of mobility. Strategy * Attack from below to ensure that all your Turrets hit. * Don't use it against small ships. * Try to move slowly behind Dreadnoughts during a siege. * Never rush into battle. Let the enemies come to you. * Approach the enemy base at a 10~20° angle to ensure that all your Turrets hit. * Another strategy is to warp over the Starbase then rotate yourself upside down. This will allow all your Turrets to hit on a large target surface and may prevent low Orbital turrets from having a line of sight. Version History * The Warlock '''received a remodel in .51a. * Received a test remodel in .62a1 (there was also a bug that removed the spinals) * The '''Warlock '''received a heavy buff in .63h(?), having an additional Heavy Laser, 1000 shield and 1000 hull in exchange of mobility and price. * Received a remodel in .64c. Trivia * When Galaxy was in Alpha, the '''Warlock originally had a mixed load-out, all the Medium Turrets could be a Railgun or Laser, however, then in beta, the Warlock lost this ability. After beta the Warlock got it back due to a glitch then it was quickly fixed and it was removed again. * The interior of the ship used to be just a long hallway to the pilot seat. * The newest Warlock remodel looks much more like the Witch. In fact, the interiors of the newest remodels are exactly the same. * Before the latest remodel, the Warlock looked like this: * An Older model of the Warlock is featured in the teaser image on the Roblox game page along with the Archangel and the Spectre of its time. Category:Battleship Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:PVP Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Capital Ship